Syringe assemblies have been used to deliver bone filler to patients. Typically, syringe assemblies include a syringe barrel with an opening at one end for delivering the bone filler. A plunger assembly is usually adapted to pass through the syringe barrel and push the bone filler through that opening.
In order to deliver a greater amount of bone filler, from a syringe assembly, typically, a larger syringe barrel is provided (i.e., a barrel that is larger in diameter and/or longer),